As example computer ecosystem, or digital ecosystem, which is an adaptive and distributed socio-technical system that is characterized by its sustainability, self-organization, and scalability, that is pertinent to present principles is a network in which, a companion device such as a tablet computer shares content with and controls playback on a large display device.